Breathe
by IceQueen102
Summary: Oneshot. Harry is leaving after the wedding, leaving everything and everyone behind. Before the moment of departure, he and Ginny share one last dance. Based on the song “Breathe” by Faith Hill. Set after HBP


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own the song "Breathe". If I did, I wouldn't be studying for an exam right now…

Summary: Harry is leaving after the wedding, leaving everything and everyone behind. Before the moment of departure, he and Ginny share one last dance. Based on the song "Breathe" by Faith Hill.

Ginny watched the couples gliding through the dance floor, smiling, enjoying what would probably be one of the last truly happy days for a long time. It wasn't, however, that much of a happy day for her. Sure, it was her brother's wedding, and it had been certainly touching to see him glowing as he was, especially after what he had gone through the past month. But she could not say she was happy, when only in a few hours her best friend, her closest brother, and the only man she had ever loved would be leaving to a dangerous adventure, leaving her behind. Well, she thought, she was used to that by now. She was the one who was always left behind, wasn't she? The youngest Weasley, the only girl, too delicate to let her put herself in danger. Too weak to defend herself. Too _young_ to help him save the world. She didn't blame him, though. Had it been her, she would have done the same.

It was as she was thinking all these things that she felt a soft tap on her shoulder.

- Would you dance with me?

And how could she refuse? His bright emerald eyes, that she had noticed had been dull all day, were now shining with the same spark she had seen in them when he had first kissed her. Without saying a word, she took his hand and he took her to the dance floor. They began to dance to the melody of a slow and beautiful song.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
never been this swept away _

She felt like she was on heaven. There was no war, no Voldemort, no deaths, just him, holding her with those strong arms that made her feel protected from everything that could harm her. She couldn't hear the music anymore, and she couldn't see anyone around them. All that existed was them, her heart and his heart, beating as one. They were one.

_All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze  
when I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart _

'_Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
suddenly I'm melting into you  
_

She was quiet. She didn't want to think because she was scared of what she might find in the back of her head. She just wanted to enjoy the moment, because deep down she knew it would be long before they could be together again like that. In peace. All she needed right now was to hear his breathing next to hers.

_There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be   
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe _

It was funny, if she thought about it, how they had wasted precious time. She had been studying for her O.W.L's and he had spent every Saturday night in detention. And when they had time for themselves, they had kissed, yes, and talked about small things. If she had known what was coming, she would have told him a lot more. She would have told him that she loved him. But, in a way, she realized, he already knew it. Right now, dancing together, she knew it. And she also knew he loved her too.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before_

Ginny… - he said, but she stopped him.

No, Harry, just… don't say anything. Please. This moment is perfect. I don't want to think about tomorrow. Let's just dance.

All right.

_  
And I know  
And you know   
There's no need for words right now _

'_Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe _

The song ended and people started to walk away. But they went on dancing, without music, until there was no longer light outside. Suddenly they were dancing below the stars, but time wasn't important. Not to them. Not then. They would have stayed like that forever, but all good things must come to an end. Slowly, they stopped moving. He stepped back a little, to see her face. He was about to say something, but she didn't let him. This time, she interrupted him with a kiss. A long, soft kiss that neither of them wanted to break off. When they did, they just gazed at each other. They didn't need words, because words couldn't express what they were feeling better than the kiss. And so Harry walked away from her for the second time, but this time, Ginny didn't feel like she had wasted her time. That dance, that last dance, had been the perfect goodbye.

Or maybe, just maybe, the perfect "see you later".

_Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_ _  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way_


End file.
